While folding tables, per se, are well known in the art, few have been developed which are specifically adapted for computers and, more particularly, to computer training. Tables for such applications should not only be readily foldable for storage, but should also be provided with wireways and means for connecting the tables and wireways into a composite assembly. Such an arrangement would permit an instructor, for example, to employ a master computer connected to a plurality of slaved work stations operated by students.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide such a composite assembly of individually foldable tables. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.